Kamen Rider Ryuki
Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎, Kamen Raidā Ryūki?, Masked Rider Ryuki) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the twelfth installment in the Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu shows. It was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and it was shown on TV Asahi from February 3, 2002 to January 19, 2003. \1 It is also the first ever Kamen Rider series to be dubbed in Arabic after its run on Space Toon. It was also dubbed into Korean as Masked Rider Dragon (가면라이더 드래건 Gamyeon Raideo Deuraegeon) in South Korea, Filipino in the Philippines as Masked Rider Ryuki on ABS-CBN 2, Malay on NTV7, and in Indonesian on Indosiar. Footage from the series was used in the American Adaption of Ryuki, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Plot Synopsis "One who does not fight will not survive."'' (戦わなければ、生き残れない, Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai?)'' Thirteen Advent Card decks were created for thirteen Kamen Riders. They make Contracts with monsters from the mysterious Mirror World, a dimension opposite to our own in which the Kamen Riders can only exist. The Riders draw on their monsters' strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of the creatures they destroy. The creator of the Advent Cards has only one rule: that there can be only one Kamen Rider. The others must be killed, and the sole victor will be granted a single wish. This is the Rider War. All over the city, innocent people are being mysteriously abducted, never to be seen again. During his investigations of these incidents, Shinji Kido - an intern at the online news service ORE Journal - discovers one of the Advent Card decks at an apartment where every reflective surface has been covered by newspaper. He is soon sucked into the Mirror World, discovering the terrifying truth behind the disappearances: people are literally being pulled through mirrors by the monsters of the Mirror World so that they may feed. He is about to be killed by a powerful dragon named Dragreder when he is saved by Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Akiyama. Ren seeks to win the Rider War at all costs. He works with a young woman named Yui Kanzaki, who seeks her missing brother: the master of the Rider War, Shirō Kanzaki. Seeing Ren's strength, Shinji enters the Rider War not for the prize, but so that he may protect innocent people from the threat of the Mirror World, and stop the senseless fighting between the Kamen Riders. With Dragreder as his Contract Monster, he becomes Kamen Rider Ryuki. He will discover that there are some people who cannot be saved. That you must sometimes fight in order to stop the fighting. The extent to which you must go if you want your deepest wish to come true, and the sacrifices that you must make. In the end, there can be only one Kamen Rider... 13 Riders thumb|300px|right The notion of 13 Riders is apparently a homage to the original Kamen Rider manga published in 1971, which contains a chapter called The 13 Kamen Riders. However, only 10 Kamen Riders were featured in the TV series. Femme, Ryuga and Verde appeared exclusively in the movie Episode: Final and/or the TV special 13 Riders. Despite the idea of 13 Kamen Riders facing each other, all 13 Kamen Riders never really faced each other in one huge battle. The most number of Kamen Riders in one battle is 6 (in the TV series, where Knight, Ryuki, Zolda, Ouja, Tiger, and Alternative fought each other, only to be interrupted by Imperer's advent monsters), and 11 (at the 13 Kamen Riders Special). Kamen Rider Raia was killed earlier by Kamen Rider Verde's Death Vanish Final Vent. Despite activating the Guard Vent, Kamen Rider Scissors was killed by Kamen Rider Ouja's Veno Crash Final Vent. The remaining 10 Kamen Riders fought on the final match of the special, with Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight facing off against the remaining 8, led by Kamen Rider Odin. * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Ryuki - main protagonist * Kamen Rider Scissors * Kamen Rider Zolda * Kamen Rider Raia * Kamen Rider Gai * Kamen Rider Ouja * Kamen Rider Tiger * Kamen Rider Imperer * Kamen Rider Femme - officially the first female Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Ryuga * Kamen Rider Verde * Kamen Rider Odin The show also featured two Kamen Rider clones, called Alternatives: * Alternative Zero * Alternative Rider Equipment Though each Rider was different in many aspects, they all had some fundamental similarities and used similar equipment. The key element is the the Card Deck (カードデッキ, Kādo Dekki?) a crest-encraved card holder which holds the Advent Cards (アドベントカード, Adobento Kādo?), which the Riders used in their battles from summoning offensive and/or defensive weapons to special abilities or summoning Contact Monster. When the Card Deck is put up against a reflective surface, a V-Buckle (Vent Buckle) (Ｖ（ベント）バックル, Bento Bakkuru?) appears for the Card Deck to side into to combine the change. Each Rider posseses a Visor (バイザー, Baizā?), a card reader modeled after their contract monsters that can activate the Advent Cards' power or serve as a weapon. Ride Shooter * Ride Shooter (ライドシューター, Raido Shūtā?) - These vehicles were what the Riders would use to travel from the real world to the Mirror World. Once a Rider would pass through a mirror or reflective surface, they would then be riding in a Ride Shooter as they were traveling through a portal to the Mirror World. The Ride Shooter would then shoot out of the reflective surface in the Mirror World. Specifications: o Length - 3.25m (Approximately 10'8") o Height - 1.4m (Approximately 4'7") o Width - 1.12m (Approximately 3'8") o Top speed - 930km/h (Approximately 577.88 m References 1. ^ Adness Entertainement's website featuring an American adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki External links * Official website from TV Asahi http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ryuki/ * Official website from Toei TV http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/ryuki/ * Kamen Rider Ryuki on DVD http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/ryuki.html * Masked Rider Dragon (Korean) http://www.masked-rider.co.kr/dragon/ Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki